The present invention relates to a silencer device for a vehicle, and, in particular, to an auxiliary silencer system for the exhaust systems of all terrain vehicles.
All terrain vehicles (xe2x80x9cATVsxe2x80x9d) are very popular with sporting enthusiasts. Typically, an all terrain vehicle is provided with a muffler in order to reduce the noise from same, however, such vehicles still produce a significant amount of noise when in operation. Many operating situations are adversely affected by such exhaust noise. For hunting or photography activities, the noise disturbance can cause the wildlife to flee. Livestock operations employing the vehicles are also oftentimes disrupted by the existing noise levels. Further, recreational activities by the vehicles on public lands cause annoyances and complaints.
In view of these shortcomings of existing exhaust systems, various supplemental silencing apparatus has been employed to reduce the noise levels of the ATVs. Generally, these supplemental devices have employed existing muffler units that are connected in various patch work arrangements to the vehicle and the existing exhaust system. Flexible tubing that must be cut to length and adapters have been used to connect the muffler tail pipe with the supplemental muffler. Various clamps and brackets are then used for vehicle mounting. The resultant system is labor intensive to install and unsightly on the vehicle.
Accordingly, it has become desirable to develop a silencer device for an all terrain vehicle that can be readily installed with ordinary tools, provides exhaust noise reduction without compromising vehicle performance, and provides custom integrated appearance on the vehicle, allowing the silencer to be user both as original or after market equipment on all current vehicles.
The present invention solves the problems associated with noise produced by all terrain vehicles, and other problems, by providing an auxiliary silencer system that is integrated functionally and stylistically on the vehicle. The silencer of the system comprises an outer housing having a perforated center tube extending axially therethrough providing an annular acoustical chamber. The center tube has an inlet coupled with a rigid intake elbow telescopically coupled with the exhaust pipe and an outlet connected with a tail pipe. The center tube includes a central plug that establishes an exhaust flow path from the inlet, through the perforations into the chamber and into the outlet and tail pipe. Fiberglass packing materials loosely fill the chamber for providing increased attenuation of the exhaust flow. Vertical support rods are integrated on the silencer for hanging the silencer on the vehicle using simple adjustable C-clamps to effect secure mounting using simple, available tools. The resultant unit may be readily installed without modification of most current vehicles and provides substantial noise reduction without a sacrifice in vehicle performance. A heat shield rearwardly encloses the silencer and the combination provides additional spark arresting capabilities and thermal protection. In installation represent a custom integrated exhaust system lying stylishly in a common plane with the original system and compactly transverse to the rear of the vehicle.